Elegy of The Flying Dutchman
by Raputopu
Summary: Legenda itu perlahan-lahan merangkak dari buku cerita. Siapkah kau menerima bab pertamamu? Netherlands as captain of the ghost ship. Netherexmale!Indo. Various short poems. AU.


**Warning****!**

_Gaje__. First poetry. Ajang latihan nulis puisi buat gombalin orang (serius, jangan ketawa). __Absurd. Gaje, pake banget. Ambigu. AU menggila. Gaje seriusan. Gatel pengen di-**delete**. Dibikin waktu mabok. Benda ini lebih mirip puisi ketimbang cerita. __Gaje. __Aih, sudahlah. Full elegi. Elegi itu puisi sedih, btw. Hints of shonen-ai atau percintaan sesama lelaki._

_**AN: **__Percaya atau nggak, tiap kali ngetik benda ini tiba-tiba selalu hujan deras_

_(Van der Decken adalah nama kapten dari kapal hantu kondang The Flying Dutchman.__)_

* * *

_Prologue_

_(Before the tragedy)_

_._

Yang pertama kali menyambut kedatangan kapalnya di teluk Batavia adalah seorang anak lelaki berkulit perunggu yang bermandikan keringat siang hari.

Lautan hijau bertemu dengan sepasang manik hitam jelaga yang terpana.

Cinta tak mengenal usia, dunia, bahkan gender.

.

.

.

"Aku pasti akan mengajakmu ke Tanjung Harapan, Airlangga."

.

Janji belaka itu meluncur mulus.

* * *

**Hetalia. Axis Powers** © Hidekaz Himaruya

_Elegy of The Flying Dutchman _© Raputopu

.

* * *

_**Lautan.**_

Biru.

Luas tak terbatas—

—seperti mimpimu.

Biarlah biasnya terlukis di kaca bening samudera. Lalu dengarkan senandung cinta yang menggairahkan melalui orkestra camar laut. Bersirkulasi lembut menggoyangkan lembut perahu nelayan laksana melodi pengantar tidur.

Matamu terpejam. Bisik-bisik angin menghiburmu.

Mengisahkan sandiwara kasat mata tentang hikayat seorang bajak laut masyhur di Kerajaan Eropa yang jatuh cinta pada seorang pribumi kelas rendah.

Sebuah kisah yang melangkahi ambang nalar manusia.

Spekulasi baru ketika dongeng tak lagi sekedar pengantar tidur. Ketika ekspetasi dan realita menyatu dan melebur bersama insting liarmu. Di saat dunia tak lagi senyata lukisan.

.

_Legenda itu perlahan-lahan merangkak dari buku cerita._

_._

_Siapkah kau menerima bab pertamamu?_

_._

* * *

_**The Flying Dutchman—**_

—_legenda yang tak pernah mati_.

.

* * *

_**Bajak Laut.**_

* * *

DIA.

Ya ampun.

—Siapa yang peduli pada bajak laut?

Mereka adalah orang-orang mati dan lupa daratan.

Mereka sudah lama punah di denyut tanah. Kini laut adalah nadi mereka.

Samudera adalah dunia mereka.

Maritim pun diangkat sebagai armada setia, kala senang maupun susah. Bagai sepasang individu yang melebur dalam janji nikah.

Pesisir pantai dipandang ibarat jurang mematikan, pantangan bagi para pelaut garis keras yang telah memateraikan darah mereka pada lautan, sebagai kontrak abadi dengan _Leviathan_ dan menekut lutut bersumpah untuk memuja Raja Neptunus selamanya.

_Dia, ya, __dia__._

_Belum mengendus __soal __figur anak Adam yang mengunjungi singgasana pembelot Tuhan ini?_

_Ya ampun._

_._

_._

_._

_Sekali lagi, ya ampun._

* * *

_**Layar.**_

* * *

Sang kapten tak peduli pada aliran udara dari permadani linen itu. Layar nan megah dikatakan hanya sebagai aksesoris belaka.

_Bukan si pemuja angin_, begitu para bajak laut itu menyebut dirinya dengan angkuh, karena kapal mereka mengarungi lautan dengan suluhan api sang iblis, tanpa bantuan alam.

—Takkan ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka menuju _**Tanjung Harapan**_.

Congkak dan angkuh. Ialah Van der Decken pada menara kejayaannya yang gemilang.

.

* * *

_**Kapal.**_

* * *

Sebuah bahtera yang menguasai hamparan biru bahari sejak dirgantara pagi buta terbuka, hingga tirai jelaga malam merangkup bumi.

Kapalnya tak tersaingi.

Entah kapalnya yang terlalu kuat, atau kaptennya yang terlanjur mengkremasikan kepercayaannya kepada Tuhan untuk digadaikan pada iblis.

Rahasia itu hanya milik _mereka_ bertiga.

Sedangkan kapal itu, akan tetap berlayar menuju Tanjung Harapan hingga kiamat.

* * *

_**The Flying Dutchman**__**.**_

* * *

Abad 17 disebut-sebut sebagai masa keemasan.

Sebagian besar orang makin sering bertanya-tanya bagaimana rupa Tanjung Harapan yang kerap diibaratkan sebagai firdaus bagi petualang samudera itu.

Van der Decken tergiur dengan tawaran yang menggetarkan darah pelautnya.

Dan kapalnya—yang ia sebut sebagai rumah idaman, yang mengangkut puluhan awak menuju tempat yang tak tergapai nun jauh di sana—akan dijadikan penghulu menuju benua angan-angan, sebuah gelanggang berupa Atlantis yang prematur, dan belum tenggelam ke dasar kerak bumi.

Persetan dengan _Kraken—_Raja lautan! Sang Kapten Van der Decken diisukan sebagai orang yang tidak takut pada apapun—

.

.

—bahkan perihal badai yang mengguncang kapalnya pada malam itu.

.

.

_Oh, kapten. Sudah siapkah menerima kejatuhanmu?_

_._

* * *

_**Badai.**_

* * *

Bila manusia bisa menciptkan monster mereka sendiri, maka alam punya 'bencana' yang disebut sebagai monster abadi.

Alam adalah entitas tak terbendung, bahkan dalam buku harian para malaikat dan curhatan antar iblis, tak terkira bagaimana panjangnya pendeskripsian alam itu sendiri.

Baik dan buruknya.

Alam yang marah akan memberikan afeksi.

_Brutal _dan _biadab. _Bahkan jauh lebih keji dari buah karma yang sedang bekerja di semesta.

Tak ada yang bisa melawan alam.

Alam tak pernah kalah. Alam tak pernah salah.

Alam selalu dinomor-satukan.

Dialah _awal _dan _akhir._

Tangan kanan Tuhan pada masa kejayaannya di Bumi.

Dan pada malam itu—alam telah menunjukkan kekuasaannya pada kapal milik sang kapten yang mengarungi simetri globe raksasa dengan jemawa dan pongah.

Alam telah menyuarakan isi hatinya:

"Yang melawan teorema alam, akan _mati."_

_._

Pelayaran diminta untuk dihentikan. Sang Kapten menolak dan tetap teguh pada tujuannya.

.

.

.

_Tetapi, alam terlalu kuat._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku bersumpah tidak akan mundur dan akan terus menembus badai untuk mencapai kota tujuanku, atau aku dan beserta awak kapalku akan terkutuk selamanya_!"

.

.

Badai mengamuk. Dan kapal itu kalah.

.

.

* * *

_**Kapal.**_

* * *

_(milenium ke dua)_

Sejenak abaikan dulu ikan barakuda besar yang menjadi buruanmu kala matahari meninggalkan tahtanya kepada bulan.

Tengoklah keluar di balik pohon-pohon sawit ini, maka sebuah kapal besar terlihat berlabuh.

.

Kau tak bergerak. Melihat takjub ketika kapal karam itu hadir di hadapanmu.

Sebuah kapal berukuran titan dengan sisik kayu lembasung pada tamengnya dan tanduk ulin yang menggores angin malam.

Apakah dirimu yang berada di lautan—

.

.

—atau _artefak_ itu yang berlayar menuju daratan?

.

.

Angin memberi peringatan.

Tetapi kau tetap diam.

Satu hal yang kau sadari: kapal itu sangat mirip dengan yang ada di buku harian kakek buyutmu.

* * *

_**Pribumi.**_

* * *

Akhirnya kau keluar dari semak-semak dan tercengang melihat keajaiban dunia ke delapan tepat berada di hadapanmu.

Kapal perang sebesar tubuh Sphinx— dengan cahaya keemasan yang samar di sekitarnya, berkabut dan diselubungi kerusakan parah di sana-sini, tengah terombang-ambing di tengah lautan badai.

Entah energi dari mana yang merangsang hatimu untuk mendekatinya.

Tidak peduli dengan air hujan yang menebas kulitmu seperti kerikil tajam, maupun halilintar dahsyat yang bergaung memekakkan telinga, naluri nelayanmu tetap teguh untuk menolong kapal itu.

Tengah malam begini, kau bahkan tidak curiga dengan keberadaan kapal misterius yang terlihat dari kejauhan.

.

.

—Tak pernahkah kau mendengar mitos kapal hantu _The __Flying Dutchman_?

.

.

* * *

_**Tanjung Harapan**_

_(sebuah impian belaka)_

* * *

Pada hari itu, malam indah dengan bintang-bintang yang diselubungi awan hitam pekat dan dentum petir, kapal The Flying Dutchman berlabuh untuk pertama kalinya.

Menuju duplikat Tanjung Harapan.

Sebuah teluk kebahagiaan, katanya.

_._

* * *

_**Cinta.**_

* * *

Menurut legenda, sang kapten kapal The Flying Dutchman telah dikutuk untuk berlayar selamanya. Dan cinta adalah materi yang harus dikorbankan di sini. Itu menyakitkan.

.

Dimana sang kapten hanya memiliki kesempatan untuk menemui sang kekasih tiap tujuh tahun sekali.

Sang kapten dengan segala kejayaan dan keagungannya. Gambaran seorang kapten sempurna untuk memimpin sebuah kapal luar biasa. Namun memiliki kisah cinta tragis yang terpancang di ujung tanduk perpisahan.

.

.

_Oh, kapten, ingatkah kau dengan janjimu berabad-abad yang lalu?_

.

.

* * *

_**Pertemuan.**_

* * *

Sang kapten memijakkan sepatu _boot_-nya yang berlumut dan dikerubungi bau amis itu ke bidang tanah untuk pertama kalinya.

_Perdana setelah empat ratus tahun silam._

Dimana pemandangan yang ia temui pertama kali adalah tarian pohon-pohon kelapa sawit yang bergerak liar oleh gemuruh badai.

Dan sebuah gubuk tua reot yang nyaris rubuh.

.

"Siapa kau?"

Kepala Van der Decken yang dimahkotai topi bajak laut dengan bulu burung camar di pinggirnya, menoleh kala mendengar suara itu.

_Oh, dia._

Rahang tegas yang menyiratkan kebijaksanaan dan ketangguhan itu memberikan gestur senyum bahagia.

Setelah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, inilah hari dimana kebahagiaannya menjadi klimaks yang tak terhingga nilainya.

Dia masihlah seorang anak lelaki.

Yang menyambut kedatangan kapalnya di teluk Batavia untuk pertama kali.

Bedanya kali ini ia bermandikan keringat dari hujan.

_Bagai lembaran lama yang terbentang di hadapannya._

_Segalanya masih sama_.

Kecuali tambahan kerutan saling silang di wajah manisnya yang menyiratkan kebingungan teramat kental akan kehadirannya.

"Siapa kau?"

Pertanyaan yang sama, namun kali ini dengan frekuensi suara jauh lebih keras ketimbang sebelumnya. Dan ekspresi mengancam yang manis. Membuat hati sang kapten mendidih dibuatnya dan mati-matian menahan libido untuk tidak menyentuh anak lelaki ini.

.

.

"_Kini aku akan mengajakmu ke Tanjung Harapan, Airlangga."_

_._

_._

Seharusnya kapten Van der Decken berkata demikian.

Seharusnya...

Tetapi bibir dan pikiran bukanlah kesatuan yang sinkron dalam mengungkapkan suatu perihal.

Terlebih jika fakta menjadi substansi jahat yang meruntuhkan intensinya pada sang kekasih.

Seharusnya ia tahu, _maut_ punya jalan pintas yang bisa menyentuh garis akhir untuk merebut belahan jiwanya.

.

.

"Tolong dampingi aku menuju makam mendiang kakek buyutmu."

_._

_._

_Penyesalan itu meluncur mulus._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Elegi ini takkan pernah mati._

_Sebuah kisah antara sang kapten dan pujaan hati yang sama-sama dipisahkan oleh maut._

_._

_._

* * *

**AN: **..._ Ini romens-tragedi gaje._ _Ambigu, kan? Dan Van der Decken yang asli nggak punya pujaan hati dari Indonesia. Tapi, siapa yang tahu?_

_Dan maaf pengakuannya baru di akhir. __Sebenarnya semua drabble adalah isi catatan harian si Airlangga soal si kapten dan dinarasikan oleh Airlangga sendiri. Dan malangnya, sang kapten nggak pernah pulang-pulang karena ingin menuntaskan misinya menuju Tanjung Harapan, bahkan sampai Airlangga tua dan mati. __Jadilah janji hanya sekedar janji. Dan pada akhirnya, ketika si kapten pulang, yang ditemui hanyalah cicit dari kekasihnya... Elegi ini gaje, pake banget._

_Van der Decken adalah Netherlands._

_Kalo Airlangga, yah, Indonesia (coret: korban). Cicitnya? Korban kedua. _


End file.
